Good Morning!
by elvesdragon
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, especially for this story! You'll just have to read to find out.


Good Morning!

Two identical hair styles peaked from under the covers: spiked up black, red and gold. If one didn't know better, one could have said that the boys sharing the same bed were twins.

"Boys, it's time to get up! You have school today. You don't want to be late, right?" sounded the old voice of Solomon Mouto from downstairs. Two identical groans were heard from under the covers.

"Yes, Grandpa! We're awake!" 'Although I wish we weren't! Good morning, Atemu!'

'Good morning, Aibou!' "Sleep well?" Communication through their link was as powerful as ever, and since the former pharaoh had gained his body back, the two liked to freak out their friends with their uncommon understanding of the other.

Getting up from bed, Yugi went about the usual morning routine by washing and dressing. When he came back from the bathroom, he found that Atemu had not even considered getting up from bed. Huffing, Yugi pulled the covers off his soul mate and…stared. 'Ummmmmmmmm….Atemu? what the hell are you doing sleeping naked?' was the stunned reaction of Yugi seeing his other half in all his naked glory.

"I can't believe it! Are you insane?"

"Ummmm…not quite, aibou! But seeing it is so hot outside…"

"How come I didn't feel anything…come to think of it, you didn't sleep near me last night, did you?"

A sheepish look was all he got as a reply. Shaking his head, Yugi threw a pair of boxers at Atemu and then went down to have breakfast. Solomon looked up from his paper to see his grandson enter the kitchen with a smile on his face, all the while shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"What happened, Yugi?" he asked

"Oh! Nothing! Just Atemu being himself. His pranking self, that is!"

"And did his majesty do now?" was the laughed question asked from a corner of the room. Looking in that direction, Yugi was not at all surprised to see Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba leaning on the frame of the door. If before Atemu had gotten a body, Seto only thought about defeating the former pharaoh in a duel (or in any kind of game), now the two seemed to be getting along, if only because Seto had finally considered his feelings towards Joey and started dating him. Since that day, the two had always come to Yugi's house to pick up the "terrible duo", as they were nicknamed, meaning Yugi and Atemu.

"I did nothing! If anything, I was only peacefully sleeping when Yugi woke me up!" was the reply that came from the bottom of the stairs, where a pair of long legs appeared.

"Wow, Atemu! You are dressed to kill today!" was the whistled remark of Joey.

And indeed, Atemu wore tight-as-in-second-skin-tight black jeans, a blue button-up shirt, with the two upper buttons undone and over his shoulder, he held his uniform jacket. Around his neck was the usual chocker and just under it a golden ankh.

"If you are done checking him up, Joey, maybe we should get going?!" Seto said, himself checking out Atemu (He had to admit that his cousin-in-the-past had a nice body. Too bad he was as straight as they come!)

In the midst of laughing and teasing, Atrmu and Yugi said good-bye to Solomon and went to school. Once there, Atemu left to his classes (which he didn't have in common with Yugi) and to meet up with Tea, whom he was dating since the moment he got his body back.

"Hey, Yug! What did Atemu do this morning, anyway?" asked Joey.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing! I pulled the covers off him and he was naked. I really think he does it on purpose ever since he found about me being gay. But, hey, it's nothing to worry about!" replied Yugi, with a smile.

"You know, Yugi…"

But whatever Seto had wanted to say was cut off by the teacher entering the classroom. As another boring day of classes was over, Yugi, Joey and Seto waited for Atemu in front of the school gates. When he didn't come out, Yugi tried to contact him through the mind link. 'Yami? Where are you? We're waiting in front of the school. Are you going to come home?'

'Aibou! Don't worry! I'm going to spend some time with Tea! I'll be at her house and I'll be back in the morning. Don't wait up, ok?'

"He said he'll be spending the night at Tea's! We'd better be going home, then!" relied Yugi to his friends.

"Lucky guy!" was the only reply he got from Joey and Seto.

When Yugi got home, he found a note from his grandfather telling him that he had gone to last minute archeology conference and that he will be spending the night there, since it was out of town. Yugi shrugged at this and then he went about his usual night routine. At about 3 a.m., he got a strange feeling and woke up. It was coming from the link he shared with Atemu and it wasn't a reassuring vibe. When he tried contacting Atemu, he got blocked. It wasn't like the former sprit at all to close his end of the connection when Yugi was trying to contact him. After an hour or so, he heard the front door opening and he heard someone stumbling in the hall. He got up from bed and went downstairs. When he got there, he discovered Atemu. The former was laughing hysterically and there was a scent of drink on him.

"Atemu! What happened? Why are you drunk?" Yugi asked, concerned for his yami.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaibouuuuuu!!!!! I'm so glad that you are here! Come here and give me a kiss!" was the slurred reply.

"Atemu! You're not thinking straight! I'm going to get you in bed and…."

"Ah! So you don't want any foreplay! That's fine with me! Come here!" and he pulled the smaller boy in his lap, since he had ended up on the floor.

"Atemu! Let me go! You need to…"

But Yugi never got the chance to finish his sentence, for a pair of soft lips descended upon his and started kissing him greedily. He wanted to pull away, but Atemu had him in a firm grip. When they had to part for air, Yugi looked at the pharaoh and asked: "What about Tea?"

"What about her, aibou? She dumped me!" suddenly, Atemu didn't sound so drunk. He looked at Yugi with a calculating look and, with a bit of concentration, he began entering the younger one's mind. Yugi wanted to push him out, but Atemu had begun kissing him to distract his attention. And distract it did. Atemu delved deep in Yugi's mind and he found all of the boy's desires. Of course. He had known Yugi liked him but he also knew the young boy would never act on his desire. With this knowledge in mind, the former pharaoh pulled out of his aibou's mind and from the kiss, only to start attacking Yugi's neck with nips and kisses. The younger tried to resist but he couldn't, because Atemu had put a Shadow spell on him and had rendered him completely defenseless.

In the meantime, Atemu had finished abusing Yugi's neck and had moved down his chest, to one of his nipples. All Yugi could do was to try and enjoy the treatment he was given. As Atemu moved lower and lower, Yugi found that he couldn't think straight and left all his thoughts wonder. He could feel Atemu and it was driving him mad with desire, but, at the same time, it was like it was someone else that was receiving the mind blowing pleasure.

"Atemu! Stop! This is wrong! I don't want this! You are drunk and you got dumped. Please! Let me go and I'll get you to bed and you can sleep the drink off!" Yugi was trying in vain to reason with Atemu and it wasn't working.

After a while, he stopped trying and just left himself enjoy. After all, it was the only time in his life that he was ever going to have sex with Atemu.

When everything had slowed down, Yugi fell in a peaceful sleep, with a smile on his angelic face, in Atemu's arms, in the hall way, where everything had happened. Atemu watched him sleep, and, as in a haze, he remembered the pleas to stop. He looked horrified at Yugi and tried to enter his mind. He was used to the child like room that he always entered when coming to his aibou's part of the connection. But now that room was now as dark as his own. The toys that littered the floor and the bed in the corner were gone. The room was empty. Only one picture was hung on the wall. A picture taken immediately after Atemu had gotten his body back, where Yugi and himself were embracing and happy. Watching the photo carefully, he saw what he had been to blind to see. He had thought that Yugi had wanted him like all the others: for his body and his power. Now he saw that only love shinned through those amethyst orbs of his aibou. And, al of the sudden, an other picture appeared next to the first one. It was only Yugi, and even though he still smiled. His eyes had lost their innocence, innocence that had made the former pharaoh fall in love with the small duelist. For, without knowing it, Atemu had fallen in love with Yugi. And he had broken him.

Ashamed, Atemu left Yugi's soul room and their connection. He took the smaller in his arms and got him to bed. Yugi was so tired he didn't even stir.

It was already morning. Atemu got dressed and, with a last look, he left the house leaving nothing behind.

'Good morning, aibou!' sounded in Yugi's tired mind.

'Atemu? Good morning!' Yugi opened his eyes and smiled. He felt his yami's presence. It was a little darker than he was used to but it reassured him. Then he remembered last night. He turned around in his bed to stare at an empty spot besides him.

'Atemu? Atemu? Where are you?' He was franticly searching through the link but all he managed, was to enter his soul room. He found the place just as Atemu had found it: dark and without life and with the two pictures hanged on the wall. Seeing them, Yugi fell to his knees and began crying. The second picture was not a representation of him being sad because Atemu did what he did, it was because Atemu had left him. And this time, it was for good.


End file.
